


The Gifted one

by Queenoflabs



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoflabs/pseuds/Queenoflabs
Summary: This story is the prequel of "Top Dog"Therese & Carol meet in 2008 in a student/teacher setup. Carol is a rising orchestra director and professor at one of the best Music school in the country. Therese is a highschool student with a gift for music among many other things. Sparks will fly, but hard choices will have to be made.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I've decided to take the plunge and start writing my own Carol fanfic, also I'm French so bear with me & my grammar mistakes...  
> A beta could for sure make the experience more enjoyable for you ;-).
> 
> This story has been in my mind for a while now. I can already tell it will contain 2 parts. 
> 
> Part 2 will come back to present time

Chapter 1

September 2008 – Somewhere in Boston

Carol Aired was both nervous and excited. It was not even 6 o'clock but she was ready to start her day, ready to start a new chapter of her artistic life at the Boston Gerschwin Music School.  
At 35, she was a highly regarded musician, with the unique ability to play all kind of instruments.  
From violin to cello, from Oboe to Piano. She could master any composer masterpiece in record time, pouring all her talent and emotion into her performance.

After a career made of years spent traveling all around the world to join symphonic orchestras as a violin solist, she decided to study music further to be able to become a director. This is where she was now, overcome with excitement after being offered her first big director position at the Gerschwin music school. To make things complete, she was also handed a Professor chair to « help detect and growth future virtuose » as Mr.Parker the school director once told her.

After finishing with her stretching session, she turned on the radio, using the morning news as background noise while she prepared herself breakfast. Avocado & Eggs on toasts, black coffee, it would do.  
At 7.30 and after a quick shower, she started getting ready for her first day.  
Armani Light grey pantsuit, crisp white button down silk shirt, Black stillettos & her signature, a touch of deep red lipstick. Carol Aird was a killer and she knew it.  
Grabbing her travel mug and her black Lonchamp bag, she made her way towards her beloved Mercedes Class C cutting through city traffic.

« Good Morning Carol ! Don't you look faboulous this morning my dear », Abby's smile was reaching her eyes while she was complimenting her. She was another professor at this school but also her very best friend. She has been singing her praise for the last 6 months when she heard Mr. Stakanovitch, was leaving to Berlin. Carol knew she would have not gotten this position without her.

« Hi Abby, you don't look to bad yourself, I'm so excited, I swear, This first day is like a dream coming true »  
The two women were giggling like school girls, happy to be reunited with this new beginning in front of them. The last few years have been tought on their friendship and Carol knew she was to blame for it. She hoped she would be able to make amend to her friend now that she was back in Boston.

« Ladies, please be sure to attend the opening speach inside the Auditorium at 8.30 », the man disapeared immediately, leaving a tense silence behind him. Time to go.

Carol and Abby entered the theatre. It was absolutely massive and could for sure welcome several thousand of people. A shill ran down the blonde's spine as she could imagine herself directing an orchestra in that space. How thrilling would that be. Around 50 people gathered at the bottom of the room, looking at Mr. Parker on stage.

« Ladies, gentleman, It's with great pleasure that I'm opening this new academic year. As professors, musicians, you are what is making that school so special, so highly regarded. I can only ask you to give what you have best in you, welcome our new students and inspire them to become great musician... classes... Talent.... »

Carol's mind started to wander, she knew these speaches by heart and could not be bothered by paying close attention to it. Especially as she already had to decline one of Harold Parker's not so subtle attempt at asking her out. The man acted like she was her property, his fiftyish self not doubting a second a woman as beautiful as her could be interested in his shabby frame.  
Carol got brought back to reality after realising most of her colleagues had gathered their belongings and were heading out. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first few days were uneventful. She did not had the opportunity to attend her students auditions as she was not yet part of the school during the selection process. She was then now trying to distinguish wich ones had potential among a huge crowd of average young musicians. In parallel she was also starting to put together the School philarmonic orchestra, composed of more experienced students and some other professors.

On Wednesday afternoon, she was giving a condensed program for highschool students. Indeed they could not follow the regular classes as they also had to keep attending regular school, so it had been decided years ago the Gerschwin would have a specific section for them on Wednesday afternoons.The idea was to make sure they would not lose a single talent. The school could not afford it she had been warned.

Carol then watched with curiousity as the first few seats of her classroom filled with youthfull faces. Some definitely on the shy side of things. With her pristine look and tall frame, she has always been told she was quite intimidating, she then made sure to appear friendly and open during the introduction. Better not scare everyone off after the first class.

« Georgia.... » « here » the petite brunette timidly raised her hand  
« Richard » « Yep »  
Did he just wink at me ? Carol made a mental note to maybe not appear that friendly after all...  
Moments later she was arriving at the letter T :  
« Therese » Silence  
« Therese Belivet ? », Silence. Carol snapped her head up, expectantly.  
« Miss, she must still be at her basketball practice, she will be here any moment », the young man she now knew was Richard completed for her.  
Carol was a bit taken aback by his answer. How come any other kind of hobbie could be more important than a first day at the Gerschwin school ? They were supposed to be all music lovers after all. Who could afford the luxury to have better things to do ?  
Clearing her throat and shaking her head, Carol went back to the task in hand.

She started by asking each student to introduce themselves, their favorite instrument and what they would like to achieve with this program. She also explained her work as an orchestra director and the fact she was still looking for musicians. This year would be dedicated to Sergei Rachmaninoff.  
The excitment bubbling in the room made her smile, she had been one of them.  
It has been so long since she was in their shoes, now she had made a name for herself, and she was proud of it.

20 mins later, the door swung open and a little brunette made her appearance. Not the least bothered to be late, she looked at the blonde, tight lipped, an air of defiance as if to say « so what ? » and took the first empty seat she could find. Her backpack hit the ground with a big noise, making some of the sudents jump in their seat. Everyone could feel the tension starting to build in the room.

Carol was shocked, this young woman was a vision, completely out of space. Her doll like face was in complete contrast to her piercing green eyes that were very intimidating. She was wearing a Nike legging with a matching hooded jacket, and was it a sport bra underneath ? Jesus, it felt very hot out of sudden...  
The brunette seemed to realize her disconfort as a little smirk graced her face. The blond felt like fainting, she did not know what to say while the entire classroom was looking at ther expectantely.  
This was now or never she thought, friendliness be damn. Recovering quickly she decided she would not make it easy for her.

« And you are ? » her tone was low, all business, her blue eyes bored into the green ones.  
Therese skirmed in her seat, not expecting to see the blonde so guarded. She was used to using her charms to get what she wanted and sweared she had seen her professor react to her little « bra-show ». She had expected a man when entering the room, but she was not disapointed at all to  
meet her new professor.  
Not looking down, she confidently answered the question.  
« Therese Belivet, Miss... ?»  
« Mrs. Carol Aird. Music professor and the new philarmonic director ».  
A « Oh » graced Therese lips as she started to ponder how she would survive with someone so beautiful being her professor and potential mentor.  
At the end of the class, a nervous energy gained the assembly as Carol explained they would be welcome to audition for the philarmonic if interested. Auditions would be held all next week from 6 to 8PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Therese was a confident 17 years old. At the top of her game, she was a gifted one.   
Top of her class in sciences, talented basketball player and also now that she had been accepted to the Gertschwin school, soon to become renowed musician ?  
That was what people could say about her, that and the fact she was pretty. Very early on she realized how her looks could make her powerful, unfortunately it also created some traumatic situations where she had been more considered as an object than a person.

What people did not know is that she grew up in the foster system after being abandonned by her mother at the age of 5. She knew there was no other name on her birth certificate, no father.   
After spending years watching her back, trying to be the strong one, she built her reputation as a difficult teenager with a strong personnality. Foster families were scared of her and were giving up before even meeting her. She got quite a name. Her last experience was cut short after she punched her foster dad in the face. Administratively she was tagged « violent ». In reality, she had once more to escape a toxic environment where vulnerable young women were seen as easy preys. Therese was wise beyond her age. She knew already the heartache life could led through, relying on herself only to escape reality.

Thankfully for her, her good grades and increadible abilities were what gave her the opportunity to leave the system and get specific grands to pursue her passions. She was now free, attending a very honorable highschool and being the captain of their basketball team. She hoped it could help her pay for university. Even if she did not know what she wanted to do, she knew she would keep going in that direction. Education, learning, studying, made her survive during all these years.  
2008 was the final year before uni for her and she knew she had to make the right decisions. There was no second chance for kids like her, no turning back.

« Hi Terry, will you also attend the philarmonic auditions this week ? » Richard was hopefull, he had been hitting on her since she joined the same highschool 2 years prior. Running after her in the hall he could not contain his excitment now that they were sharing also their wednesday afternoons.  
On another hand, Therese felt uncomfortable with him. Not slowing down, she looked back at him with a tight smile.   
« We'll see, bye now ».  
She rushed towards the gymnasium. At 5pm, it was now time for her to join her basketball crew for a new session.The girls were all here already and they hugged briefly in the locker to greet each other.  
« Ladies, you have 5 minutes till we start !!!! » Tim the coach yelled through the door.

« So we will start with 20mins of running as a warm up, then well work on specific exercises to target your abs and tights »

Wearing her most comfy legging and a simple black t-shirt, Therese did not lose a single second and started to run.   
Running, excercising had always been her way to release tensions. She could feel her heart thumping furiously in her chest making her feel like she was really alive, making her actually feel something. Pushups, squats, series were never ending and she was sweating profusely.  
Her muscles were sore but it was no question for her to stop, she would go to the end.  
Looking at her watch, she realized it was alreayd 7pm. She frowned and started to stretch lightly before jogging back to the locker room.

« Belivet ! Where the hell do you think you are going ?? » Tim was furious, she was his best player but seemed to be always running from one place to another. Therese stopped and turned around, He stared her down. « So ? We are not done here »  
« I'm sorry coach but I have this audition to attend,you know for the Gerschwin philarmonic... »  
Looking at her like she had grown two heads, he narrowed his eyes and spitted back.  
« If you have better to do than trainign hard for the next tournament, don 't even bother coming back... I don't have time to lose Therese, just leave us then ». With that, he turned his back to her, concentrating on the other girls.

Rolling her eyes, Therese did not show how much the possibility to lose her place in the team pained her. She could not think about it. She would not think about it. It was too much, could she handle her classes, basketball and now music ? She was not so sure, but the hell she would try.   
Wiping her sweaty face with her towel, she put her jacket back on and gathered her school bag and backpack. She then ran towards the nearest subway station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say Carol Aird was bored was an understaitement. She had been runing auditions for the last 3 evenings and was more than disapointed with the level of the applicants. How was she supposed to run one of the main orchestra in the country if she could not rely on good enough musicians ?  
Sure some were still young and would only get better, but she felt like something was missing. Chewing on her nails she pushed forward on her chair, elbows on the desk in front of her.  
« Alright...Phil.That's enough for today, thank you. We'll let you know our decision by end of the month ».  
The tall young man shrugged his shoulders before leaving the stage, violin in hand.

« Next ! ». Running a hand through her blonde hair, Carol was beyond frustrated, she wanted to be anywhere but here. Her dream was turning out to become a nightmare.

« What's your.... Therese Belivet ?» looking up to see the new intruder, she stopped mid sentence after seeing the brunette from the highschool group. Still wearing a sport attire, the young woman waved at her akwardly before pointing at the grand piano siting in the middle of the stage.  
Nodding, the blonde asked her couple more questions to fill in Abby also present to help her pick the best profiles.  
« So Therese, what instrument do you play ? How long has it been ? What will you play tonight ? »

Walking forward to be just in front of the two women, the young brunette winced a little as the spotlights blurred her vision. She looked straight throught the blue eyes in front of her while answering.  
« Piano, I've been playing for almost 5 years... »  
Raising an eyebrow, the blonde was not impressed, she shared a knowing look with Abby who started to comment.   
« 5 years is very little in comparison to the other candidates Therese. What makes you think you have it in you to be THE pianist of the philarmonic ? You are not without knowing that unlike violonists, we will only have one pianist for this season.Two probably to have a backup ».   
Therese did not like Professor Gerhardt. She had seen her before for her music theory class. The fortyish woman was too excentric to her liking. Annoyed by the turn the discussion was taking she answered back.  
« Well is it not why you are doing auditions ? To judge if I'm good enough ? ».  
A low murmur grew in the background. Some students were actually sitted at the back of the theater to cheer for their friends or just to listen to the auditions. They realized something jucy might happen right before their eyes. The brunette's boldness was something new here.

Couple of seconds afterwards, the piano chair squeaked while Therese installed herself.  
« Ah yes, I will play the Etude de Chopin. Op10, N°2 ».  
With that she started. The loud and harch notes echoed as her hands were flying over the keyboard. She was good, she knew it. She poured everything she had into this piece, liking the powerful twist it created within her.

Carol just had time to register the name of the piece, and it all started. The music filled her like it was meant just for her. The powerful vibes of the chords made her heart beat faster. Was that even possible in couple of seconds ? She wondered.  
Chosing this particular Etude, the blonde knew Therese wanted to show how technical she was and god, how good she was. Everything was perfect, perfectly timed, executed. She could not remember a better version of this piece.  
Coming to an end to soon to her likin, the blonde cleared her throat and looked at Abby.  
« Thank you, we'll let you know. Any other instruments you could play ? In case ? »  
Taken aback with the question, the brunette closed her eyes one moment. Were they already trying to tell her she would not make it to the orchestra as a pianist ?  
« No ». Her answer was short and sharp.  
Oh how Carol wanted so swipe that tight line from her lips, how she wished she could make her smile. She could not remember seeing this georgeous girl smile. Did she think she was georgous ? Oh god... here it was again. Get a grip !  
« So ? » Abby's questioning eyes put her out of her reverie, her friend was looking at her with a curious look. « Great isn't it ? »  
« Well yes, I guess... » Looking at anything but Abby, the blonde tried to hide her embarassement.  
« You guess ? Come on Carol we've been listening to random music all night, this is the first one that actually sparked something ! I have to say I did not know she had it in her... That girl so... Bold. She is a wild one... Will be difficult to handle for sure. »  
Abby was looking at her friend with a playful smirk.  
« What ? »   
« Oh nothing, just that, you know what I was thinking when I asked her about a second instrument ? »  
Looking at her in disbelief, Carol was impatiently waiting for the answer, this day needed to end. Now.  
« Well I was thinking that with her dexterity, with the fact she mastered piano in 5 years? Might be worth having her try Cello or violin ? What do you think ? A nice little project... Nice ass by the way... »  
« Abby ! She is a student for god sake ! » trying to keep her voice low to not be overheard, Carol's mind was actually repeating her friend's suggestion in her mind. « Cello or violin »...  
Could she... ? No.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weeks went by and Carol found herself more and more intrigued by the masterpiece that was Therese Belivet. That even if the young women kept showing up late during her sessions. She could not help but wait for her to enter her classroom, dressed in her sport attire, all sweaty from whatever exercice she might have been doing.  
The professor had a hard time keeping her thought to being strictly professionnal as she felt a deeper connection with the brunette. Her serious and guarded facade made her wonder what could be happening in that mind of hers, who was that girl ? She wanted to know more.  
« Okay so now that you are now familiar with the school and its different programs, be reminded you still have till next week to figure out a personnal project that you will have to led through the year. This project could be a personnal music composition or anything really. It has to be challenging, to push you out of your confort zone. That's why you will submit a 15 lines asbtract to explain what your proposal is and we will review it to make sure it matches our expectations. This project will count for 30% of your yearly grades so be sure to pick wisely. »

With that, she announced the end of the class. Some students came to see her as always, hoping to enter into her good grace. Little did they know Carol loathed these forced interactions, she would have better been off drinking with Abby or watching crappy TV....

On the next monday, all the Professors of the Gerschwin School were sitted in the board room. They had to review the different abstracts proposed by their students and discuss a pedagogic plan to support them.  
Mr Parker was here too, making sure each project was given proper attention. He was the one picking each abstract and reading its content.

« Daniel McElroy, oboist, comedian, wants to create a speachless piece of theater where music would replace words... »  
Names were being pronounced one after the other till Carol slammed her teacup down with force on the table after hearing her name. Therese, it was now her project.  
« Miss Believet, Highschool student, so part of the Wednesday group... pianist, basketball player ?! » Deep chuckles were heard in the room. « Well seems like that one has too much time on her hands »  
« So miss Believet wants to use this special project to become... a cellist. Well look at that. Seems to be for you Carol ». He snickered at her before erupting in a gross coughing fit, making his bald face turn red.  
In the opposite side of the room, Carol was silent. She could not believe her hears.  
She was the referent professor for Cello, she was the one they would pick to drive Therese throught this new challenge.But could she do it? Did it even make sense to spend so much time learning something new instead of mastering what you already knew ? She could not be so sure.

Not paying the least attention to the other projects, the blonde waited the end of the session to head back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next Monday, Carol had made her final choice regarding the philarmonic. The missing seats have been filled and she was now ready to start rehearsals. Nervously, she waited for the couple sheat of paper to be printed, leaning on the doorframe of the admin room.   
She would stick them to the main entrance doors, where she knew they would remain unseen probably till the next morning.  
It was already 9PM and she was beyond exhausted, she walked around the corridor her handbag and precious list in hand.  
She stopped dead in her tracks after hearing someone playing in the background. She frowned, the school was supposed to be mostly deserted at this time. She waited couple more seconds trying to localize the sound. The auditorium. She recognized that piece instantly, the Concerto N°2 for piano of Sergei Rachmaninoff. The same she wanted to direct with the Orchestra.  
Carol realized she was close to running when she nearly lost her balance, perched on her high stilletos. She passed the corner and entered the big theater in one breath.  
She knew it in her heart, it was her. She spotted the petite figure and held her breath, mesmerized by what she was witnessing. Therese.  
The young woman did not hear her enter as her back was facing the entrance. Still, the hair at the base of her neck stood still. She knew she was being watched, she knew she was not alone.  
Releasing a nervous breath, she turner her head to the side, comfronting her impression. Her hands fell in her lap, she started to panic.  
Looking back and forth between Carol and the keyboard, she was paralyzed. She knew she was not supposed to be here. She knew she crossed a line... But how was she supposed to rehearse when she had no piano anymore at home. This was unfair. Preparing herself for a blow that did never come, Therese stood up and started to pack her things before running out of the theatre by the backstage exit.

Carol stay stunned,what the hell did just happen ?  
Did she just witnessed Therese playing there ? Playing this piece like she wrote it herself ?  
And why was she still here at this time ? Why was she even here in the first place ? It was not even wednesday.

With too many questions and no answers, the blonde found the strenght to complete the task at hand. With shaking hands, she walked towards the entrance door and displayed the list of selected musician for the philarmonic. Under the « 1st Pianist », a name was written : Therese Believet


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta. I have 2 more chapters already written that will be posted shortly.  
> Comment if you like the story, just to give me an idea ;-)

Chapter 3

Therese was stunned, Richard and Dannie heard from Phil that Therese had been selected as the first pianist. None of the others had been accepted, making them break the news like it was something unsignificant, like it was not important. Only Dannie seemed to be excited for her.  
« Do you realize Terry ? You will be one of the main musician, how cool is that ! I'm so proud of you ! ».  
A nervous laugh left Therese's mouth and she let herself be engulfed in a bone crushing hug. It has been so long since she had feld such strong emotions. She felt her eyes started to water, such a foreign feeling for her.  
« Awww don't get soft on me Belivet ! » Dannie winked at her and she playfully smacked his arm. He was a good friend. He was the one who pushed her to audition for the music school in the first place.  
Her excitement was soon replaced with worry as she knew she had to make a choice. She could not rehearse for the orchestra and train for the next tournament. She needed to give up one, but how could she decide ?   
Not in the mood to celebrate and go out with her friends, she decided to go straight back home after class. Something that did not happen to her in.... like forever. Therese alway needed a distraction, she did not bear the feeling of loneliness that came with behing in one of these place. She lived in a tiny apartment that was partly provided by the foster system and partly by her Highschool thanks to her results.  
She was happy to not have to bother with foster families anymore, but still she could not stand being alone for long period of time. Without distraction her mind was wandering to dark places she wanted to avoid at any cost.  
Not tonight tho. After the big annoucement, she was too stunned to think about anything else. Her mind relayed the event of the week and how she had been surprised to see Mrs. Aird in the auditorium. Still she had chosen her to be part of the orchestra. To Therese, that meant the world.

Wednesday 

« Mrs.Aird ? » the woman raised her head. Sitted behind her desk, legs crossed. The blonde eyed the young woman up and down, taking into her tired looking eyes and wrinkled t-shirt.  
Was she nervous ? She could not remember seeing her that flustered before.   
She rubbed her temples and removed her glasses, giving her her full attention.  
« Mrs. Aird, you wanted to see me ? ».  
Nodding her head, the blonde made a gesture towards one of the art deco chairs populating her office.  
« Sure, take a seat »  
Therese took a step forward, entering the luxurious office, feeling even more anxious than before. She looked at her professor timidly, not sure how to proceed. She was scared the blonde had changed her mind, she was scared she might have told someone about her little night rehearsal.  
Still, looking into her increadible blue eyes, Therese felt a calmness envelop her. It would be alright, she told herself...

« Ther...Miss Believet, thanks for coming » The blonde smiled, running an elegant hand in her hair as she did so. She could see the brunette looking at her intently and she greatly enjoyed the attention. Her big green eyes were piercing hers, and she never wanted to let go.  
Seconds, minutes went by, and she suddently realized she had stayed silent.  
Clearing her throat she tried to compose herself.  
« Do you know why I asked you to meet me ? » Sitting straight, she was back into business mode. Therese felt intimidated by her professor. The more time they seem to see each other, the more mesmerized she was with this woman. So beautiful, so elegant, so in control.  
Looking down and swallowing hard, she tried to justify herslef.  
« Mrs. Aird, I'm sorry, I know I was not supposed to be there the other night but... »  
Raising one open palm up, Carol silenced her.  
« We'll talk about it later. You are here today as a consequence of the abstract you've submitted. You raised an interest in learning cello and even if it seems quite surprising to do so, the board decided to move along with your idea. »  
Looking at the Brunette for a reaction, the blonde stopped talking, chewing on her bottom lip.  
Therese looked at her again and realization became evident on her face.  
« Yes, I'll be your cello teacher. Wich means you will attend cello classes with different groups, but before that, we will start together in order for you to get the basics. Know that if it were up to me, I would have not allowed this. Even if you are talented Therese, I doubt anyone could master cello in 12 months. But let see... »  
Narrowing her eyes, she put her reading glasses on and turned towards her computer screen. Therese thought it gave her a sexy twist, like a dirty secretarian look or something. Did she just think her professor was sexy ? Carol gave her a questionning look and the brunette knew she was blushing. Smooth Believet she scolded herself.  
« So ? »  
The amused stare the blonde was giving her put her out of her little reverie. She asked her a question ?  
« Sorry, could you repeat ? » she stammered.  
« Well, well, miss Believet, we will need double the time if you make me repeat each question I ask... » Carol tried to remain serious but she was losing it. Seing Therese so out of her usual guarded character made her heart swell. She liked this young woman.  
« I asked you what were you availabilities »  
Therese looked outside the window for a moment, deep in toughts.  
« Well I'm afraid I'm only able to make it on the evenings... »  
« I see »   
« I'm sorry, if that is a bother to you, I can skipp some classes in highschool and... » Therese started to ramble. She did not remember the last time she did. This woman would be the death of her.  
« No problem, so what day? We will need at least 5 hours per week to start. Remember as well we'll have our reheasal for the orchestra on the Wednesday and Thursday evening. From 5 to 7pm »  
Carol looked straight into her eyes as she said so, realizing the amount of time the two women would spend together.  
« Well what time do you propose ? ». The brunette kept her face neutral, not wanting to embarasss herself further.  
« I could make myself available on Monday & Tuesday between 5 an 7pm. We could then I guess add another hour after one of the rehearsal. What do you think ? It seems like a lot for a young girl like you... ».  
« I'm not a young girl Mrs. Aird ! I'm a woman ! ». Therese spat with venon in her voice. She could not stop herself but she wanted to scream. She wanted to show she was far more than a 17 years old. She had had the experience of a 50 years old.  
Raising her head after hearing the brunette raising her voice at her, Carol clicked her tongue and shook her head slowly « Well, that's that then. We'll start tomorrow, please be on time  
».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Tell me you are joking Belivet... » Tim was pinching the bridge of his noise as he tried to keep his temper under control.  
« I'm sorry, but I have no other choice, Could you try to see if that's possible ? I don't want to leave the team, but I'll have to if you don't help me here... »  
« I'll let you know. » With that, he left towards the locker room.  
Realizing she would be late again, Therese huffed and exited the building.

Carol had been patiently waiting for her for 10 minutes when she entered the practice room. It was 5.15, she knew Therese finished school at 4pm. What she was making of her free time was still mostly unknown to her she realized.  
« You. are. late ». The simple phrase was pronounced slowly, like a well known fact.   
« I'm sorry... »  
« You know Therese, you never apologized for being always late to my classes, I've let you be, but now that I'm actually taking on my free time to help you here. This is not acceptable. I won't tolerate it any longer »  
Therese dropped her bag and shifted nervously.  
« This actually is why I'm always late, I asked the coach to move the sessions to later in the evenings, to be able to attend yours and the rehearsal »  
« The coach ? » Carol raised an eyebrow, she was curious.  
« I'm the captain of the basketball team, we have a big tournament coming in... this...this is important if I want to make it to college... »  
« College to study music ? Don't you want to become a musician Therese » The brunette looked at the blonde, visibly annoyed. How could she be so naive, in her world music doesnt play the bills, of course college was her safe choice.  
« Well, if I'm sure I can support myself financially why not ? But I'm no fool, I need to watch my back. I'm actually the major of my class in sciences, so that should also... »  
Carol interrupted her « My my... Major in Sciences, well Miss Believet, is there anything you can't do ? », was she mocking her ? The brunette did not like the sound of it.  
Adverting her gaze, she turned in direction of the second cello in the room.   
« Can we start now ? I guess you don't need much theory. I'll show you first how to install the instrument »  
The blonde stood up and waited for her to sit down before placing the cello in the right position.  
« Here, now watch what I do and repeat it ».  
The first class was an awful experience for Therese. Even if she was a fast learner, starting from scracth was just too much. She could see how bossy her professor was and she was not sure she could take it.  
« Please slow dow, it's too much, I'm...I'm not ready. »  
Rolling her eyes in frustration, Carol rose again and decided to do things a bit differently.  
« You are pianist right, so you are used to distinguish left and right hands with separate notes. Well let's do that then. You'll play with the bow in the right hand and I'll press the chords on the neck."  
At that, Carol took her chair and placed it just behind Therese back. She sat, her legs wide open on each sides of the brunette, her head just above her right shoulder. Not touching.  
Both women became aware of their close proximity and they did not dare make a move. The atmosphere around them was thick and the brunette could feel her professor breath on her skin making her shiver.  
With trembling hands, she positionned the bow and signaled with her chin she was ready. Carol placed her right hand on Therese's hips to steady herself and the left on the neck of the instrument.  
She inhaled the young woman's perfume before refocusing on the task at hand.  
« Ok, 3-2-1 » The chords started to vibrate in a melodius way and soon they were playing as one single entity. Letting herslef be directed by the blonde, Therese was mesmerized by the sound produced. This was so new to her, but at the same time if felt like it was normal.   
Too soon to her liking, she felt the blonde straightening her back before moving her chair backwards. Turning in her direction, she was choqued to see her professor standing up, cheeks flushed, hair toosled, she looked even more stunning than she could remember.  
Clearing her throat, Carol started to dismantle her own instrument in a rush.  
« That's it for today, that was....Good. I think you will progress quickly. Keep training, you can keep the instrument with you »  
« Mrs Aird, that was... »  
« You can call me Carol. When it's just you and me... Call me Carol ». she looked at her behing her shoulder as she said so.  
« Carol » Therese said it more for herself, to try the name on her tongue. It felt right.  
« Thank you Carol for everything. For accepting to tutor me on evenings, for giving me the opportunity at the orchestra.. »  
« That was not me » Carol stopped her, feeling very vulnerable under the young woman's gaze. She had a power over her and she was not sure she could cope with her at this very moment.  
« Well thanks anyway. Can I ask you a question ? »Therese was feeling bold tonight, tchatty, she enjoyed the blonde company. She was not ready to leave their cocoon yet. Turning around with her bag in hand, the blonde nodded lightly, an air of annoyance on her face.  
« I know you've seen me playing at the auditorium the other night. Still you did not report me, why ? »   
The blonde took a deep breath. She herself did not have the answer to this question. Why ?  
« It is not my job to report students, this is what security is here for ». It was lame, but she could not come up with anything better without letting her curiosity for the young women show. She needed to keep control over the situation.  
Therese's mouth contorted into an « Oh » shape, looking quite disapointed in the answer. She did not know what she was expecting, but definitely not that.   
« Why are you so cold to me Mrs.Aird ? »  
Carol's head snapped up « I'm sorry ? What do you mean ? » She was tense, she could not deal with this. Not now.   
« Well, I don't know, we've jsut spent 2 hours here, and now it's like you don't want to be here with me. Did I do something wrong ? » The candor in her question made Carol shudder. How young was she, so naive... One more reason to keep her distance.  
« I'm your professor, I'm not sure what you are expecting of me, but I'm not your friend. Now please, could we leave? I'd like to lock the room and get back home. » With that she opened the door and made a gesture towards the exit.

Therese did not pronounce another word,neither did she look in her direction before leaving the building. Carol felt her absence immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Locking the door with her spare keys, Carol was interrupted by a possesive hand placed on the small of her back. Not expecting anyone, she jumped out of her skin.   
« Carol, what a pleasure to see you are so dedicated to your work », Mr Parker looked at her with hooded eyes, his breath tinted of alcool and cigarette.  
« Mr. Parker ? I was just heading home, if you'll excuse me. Have a nice evening »  
The grip on her waist tighten and she was soon pushed forcely against the door.  
« I'm not done with you yet my dear Carol, I've seen the way you look at me you know. I know you want me, but you are to proud to admit it arent you ? » He started to roam his hands against her side and ass, pushing his full body into her.  
Carol was beyond herself, she used her hands to push him away but he used the opportunity to take her wrists in his hands. « Don't you dare move ». His tone was menacing now making her shudder. She was trapped. He started to push his face in her neck, breathing heavily, she could feel his excitement growing, making her sick to her stomach.

« Mrs Aird ? » « Hey What the h..?!!!! »  
A youtfull voice made herself heard. Mr Parker dropped his hands and took a step backwards silencing Carol with an agressive look. He then walked slowly towards the exit. The nerves of that man.  
« Are you okay ??? »  
Carol was completely shocked, she could not breath, she could not move.  
« Carol ! » Therese took her hand gently but she flinched.  
« What are you doing here Therese ? » She tried to sound stern but failled miserably. Her voice was shaking.  
« I forgot my phone... Are you okay tho ? Did he try to... »  
« Don't be stupid... » Carol pushed passed Therese and headed towards the exit with a confidence she did not feel. Once in the safety of her car, she let her tears fall. 

A knock on her window made her jump. Therese voice was mufled by the glass.  
« Please talk to me. I know you are not alright Carol. »  
Carol started the car but her tears were blurring her vision, she could not do it.  
The passenger door opened slowly and Therese let herself in. She wiped Carol's teary face with her thumb before placing her arm around the blonde shoulders.  
Overcome with emotion, she let herself be held for a few moments while she cried silently.  
When her tears died down she tried to get her composure back, she felt vulnerable, she did not want to be vulnerable. Especially here and especially in front of a student.  
« It's okay Carol, I won't tell. But you should report the guy... I could testify if you want ».  
Taking her wrist in her hand, Therese took a deep breath when she spotted the faint bruises that started to appear on her tender skin. The blonde tried to move her her hands away but the brunette's eyes stilled her. They were so gentle, full of concern, of love ?  
Therese kissed each of the bruises before touching Carol's wet cheek with the palm of her hand.  
« What can I do for you ? ».  
The blonde took a few moment to let herself be conforted by the brunette's presence, then she said the first thing that came to her tired mind. She did not think of the consequences or what it meant, she just felt at loss.  
« Would you... Would you Stay with me for couple of hours tonigth ? ». Carol was looking anywhere but at Therese, afraid to hear her answer. Still only a second passed before she released a breath she did not realize she was holding.  
« Yes, Yes I would », it was as easy as that. The car started moving.

The drive was spent in silence. Carol knew she was making a mistake but she could not help it. She needed it. She was scared to spend the night alone. She could have called Abby she knew, but Therese offered to help...Therese. Always Therese.  
Before she realized it they were parked outside her appartment building. She didn't even know how they arrived here, she was more thinking about getting diner or drinks than getting back to her flat. Still here she was.  
She was ready to open the passenger door when Therese took her arm abrubtly, panick written on her face. « Wait stop ! turn your lights off ! Where are we ? »  
Thinking she had overstepped, Carol held her head down in shame, trying to justify herself. « I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking when I drove... » « Carol ! »  
The brunette was shushing her pointing towards the entrance door of her building.  
Harold Parker. He came to see her... Her blood turned cold. She felt a mix of panick and anger rise within her.  
« Let's go to my place, please Carol, let's go »... Without another word, the two women discretely exited the parking lot towards the other side of town.

« Here we are... » Therese shyly opened the door, letting the silent blonde inside. « I'm sorry I was not expecting any visitor » she said nervously.  
Noting Carol was in her own world, she tugged at her arm gently and started to remove her coat.  
« Sit down, I'll get us a drink. »  
The blonde had still not moved an inch when she turned back with 2 opened beers.  
« Is there anyone I could call for you ? » Therese suddenly realized she had no idea of what her personnal life looked like. Was she married ? In a relationship ?  
Coming out of her torpor, Carol shook her head slowly « No ».  
« Are you hungry, would you like to eat ? It's still early » Carol was not hungry, neither was she tired. She was overwhelmed with too many emotions she did not know how to handle.  
« I could run you a bath if you want...I'm afraid my place is very small. I only have this room. » Therese wanted to make Carol talk, wanted to create a connection to bring her back from the dark place she seemed to be locked into.  
« I will take some photos of your wrists, as evidence if ever you decide to tell the police... Did he... » Therese swallowed hard.This was not a conversation she wanted to have with her beautiful professor.  
« Did he harm you in any way? »  
« Just my pride Therese, just my pride ». Carol was looking sadly at her wrists, angry with herself for being so weak. « I should get back home, this was a bad idea. Thanks for... you know ». She was looking at the floor, collecting herself before pacing in the room looking for her belongings.  
« Don't. Don't do that Carol. I won't let you go unless you tell me you won't be alone tonight ».  
The brunette took her hands once again, eyes peeking into her soul. The blonde knew she could lie, she could leave this place, but what for ?  
With an imperceptible nod, she gripped Therese's hands tigter in hers « Thank you ».  
The brunette smiled warmly at her and kissed her left cheek before direcring her towards the sofa once more.  
« I'll run you a bath, I won't be a minute ».  
She came back as promised shortly after, ruffling through her cupboards for a nice towel and some spare clothes the blonde could use. Therese suddently felt self conscious with their lifestyle difference. As if she could sense this, Carol came behind her and circled her waist lightly with her right arm. Her breath in her ear.  
« This will be perfect dear, you are perfect » she said, making her shudder. The blonde removed her arm much to soon, taking with her the towel and change of clothes.

In the living room, Therese started to panick. As the night was turning out, it was quite clear that the blonde would stay at her place tonight. But the only thing she had to offer was her own convertible bed. She hurriedly removed all the linens to replace them with clean ones, she could call Dannie and ask him if she could crash at his place ? He was close enough.  
The brunette turned on the TV and sipped at her bear distractedly. So much happened in the last few hours. Between her first cello class, and everything that followed afterwards.  
She was put out of her reveries when the bathroom door opened, with it a cloud of lavender scented steam.  
Carol looked much more relaxed. And that thought alone made Therese smile.  
The blonde approached her as she made room on the convertible bed. « I'm sorry, I don't have another bed. I'll call Dannie, my friend and ask him if I can sleep at his, he is just couple of blocks down... » she was rambling again. Was it because of the blonde makeup free face ? Or because of her messy wet hair ? Or again because of her legs that seemed to go on for miles ? When her eyes took into the perky nipples poking out of the navy t-shirt she was wearing, the brunette nearly lost it. She was goddess no doubt. A goddess that will must likely sleep in her bed tonight. She needed to get her ragging libido under control. Carol didn't need a sex driven teenager, especially not tonight.  
« No don't. I can sleep here with you... if that's okay ? » Carol was unsure. She did not want to overstep. To be honest she was a bit lost. Therese felt it and led her towards the bed once more.  
« Make yourself at home, I'll take a quick shower, I'll be back soon ».  
Escaping quickly towards the bedroom, the brunette rushed through her bedtime routine, not wanting to lose a single minute with Carol.  
She came back minutes after, to a shy looking Carol carefully lying on one side of the bed facing the wall. Therese lied on her back watching TV, not knowing what to do.  
« Is the TV disturbing you ? » the blonde turned on her back and put herself in a sitting position, « I'm good, don't worry about me ».  
The two women watched some crappy show in silence before Therese announced she would turn the tv and light off.  
Soon, both women were lying in the dark, inches from each other. It felt for them like hours had passed but it had not been more than 15 minutes when Carol started talking.

« Tell me about you Therese » Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.  
The brunette turned around in the dark, making the mattress dip a little under her wieght. She could not sleep either.  
« What do you want to know ? » Her voice was tentative, she was not used to talk about herself. Still her need to protect Carol, to give her everything was overwhelming. She would tell her all her darkest secret sif the blonde asked her.  
Carol turned around as well, both women now facing, they could feel each other's warmth, a conforting presence.  
« Who are you ? » There was a smile in Carol's question, she felt a connection with Therese. Even stronger now that they were in close proximity. She could not remember the last time someone had been so gentle with her. 

The brunette smiled sadly starting to collect her thoughts.  
« Well... I'm17. But I guess you know that already ». She was nervous, Carol could feel it.  
« Where you born in Boston ? »  
« No. No... I was born in Ohio. Middletown. I grew up with my mum till my 5th birthday. I don't have any clear memory of that time. All I know is that she was a user. She could not provide for me anymore so she left me one day, to be raised by the foster system »

Therese was deep in thoughts, like reciting something she knew by heart, unemotional.  
The blonde was shocked by what she was hearing, she placed a tentative hand on Therese's shoulder, wanting to share some sort of comfort gesture. The brunette gave her hand a gentle squeeze before continuing.

« I've been in the system ever since. I've had 8 different homes till I got the opportunity to become indepandant at the age of 16. Last year basically. I got a specific allowance to help me pay for this tiny place. But for me it means a lot. I'm finally.... free »

A sad smile was gracing her lips an even if she could not see her face, Carol could hear her take a deep breath. She was not expecting it, when she asked her about her story, she was expecting something light and joyful. Now she was at lost for words. She could feel there was many untold details that might never be shared. Too painful to be released.

« I'm sorry Therese. I had no idea ».  
« That's okay, I don't mind talking about it. But this is it for me. I mean this is my life. Learning, being the best, this is my life. This is what I'm living for. This is what set me free, what will make me exist in the future. Without that...I have nothing. I'm just a poor orphan girl from Ohio ».  
« Oh darling don't say that, you are so much more than that... »  
The blonde started to get emotionnal. She scooted over a little to be able to craddlle the brunette face between her hands. She kissed her forehead slowly and felt the young women breath in her neck. She felt the coldness of her nose, and then almost imperceptibly her lips.  
If it was intentional or not she had no idea, but Carol's body responded immediatly. She felt her body humm with heat and a blowing desire took control of her body.

Therese seemed to notice something was wrong as she felt the woman next to her tense, her breating labored.  
« You're alright ? » In the dark she was searching for Carol's face, her eyes. She could see them shine under the monnlight. They seemed to be glistening with tears. She frowned as she felt the blonde suddently sitting up, leaving their little cocoon.  
« I'm sorry Therese, I... I should not be here » She ran a trembling hand throught her hair, standing in the dark and tumbling over various items.  
Turning the light on, the brunette tried to calm her down.   
« Carol ? What's happening? Talk to me ? »  
She was not angry, neither anxious, she was just worried and a little deflected to observe this reaction after the moment they shared. She stood up as well and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.   
« Come back to bed, please.You are not going anywhere right now »  
« Therese you don't realize, this is highly unprofessionnal ! », her tone was low, serious.  
« Well tell me what « this » is, cause to me we are not doing anything! »  
The brunette was angry now, why was she so difficult, did she want to go back to her place with the risk of facing Parker instead of staying the night ?  
« Don't make me say it. Please ». The blonde turned around, she was facing her now, her eyes pleading. She was never as beautiful as in this moment, bare, raw, real.  
With a boldness she did not know she possessed, Therese gripped her face in her hands before kissing her forcefuly, agressively. Trying to convey everything she was feeling into that kiss. Care, gentleness, desire, passion.  
The blonde took no time in responding, pulling the young women closer to her. Therese opened her mouth and their tongues found each others, dancing together in a sensuous ballet. Gaping for hair Carol was the one breaking the kiss, her forehead on Therese's. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.This kiss was beyond anything she had ever experienced. She needed to escape, she could not do it...

Taking couple of steps backwards, crossing her arms defensively over her chest, she broke Therese's heart « We can't... I'm so sorry « before disapearing into the night, still dressed in the brunette's clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

« Carol this can't keep going, I'm glad you told me but you need to report Harold ! That son of a b... »  
« Abby ! And what am I supposed to do ? He is the school director, he could kill my reputation in a heartbeat »  
The blonde was defeated, she looked so small, so broken. The auburn women could not remember the last time she had seen her friend so miserable. Actually she did. Hargess Aird.   
Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, she looked at her with concern.  
« Carol, please, this is not safe for you. You just told me he made another pass at you today. What are you waiting for ! »  
« You don't understand... »  
The blonde was looking ahead of herself, replaying the events leading to this conversation.

« And Therese ? » Carol snapped her head back, like burnt by the name.  
« What about her ? »  
« My my, don't be so jumpy Carol, I was just wondering you know...What she might have seen ? »  
« No..Nothing ». the blonde voice was shaking.  
« Well you told me yourself she interupted h... »   
« He just heard her okay ! she did not see anything »  
Why was she feeling so defensive out of sudden ? She didn't know. She knew Abby only wanted to help.  
« Fine, then be sure to not end up alone at the school, that's the only way you can escape him. As for your appartment, he would never dare doing anything serious in public. So from the moment you check he is not following you you are safe ».  
Nodding her head, Carol knew she had to find a solution.  
« But the rehearsals... »  
« Well you have a full orchestra with you there, so it will be okay »  
« And the cello classes... »  
« The cello classes? » Abby was not following, Carol never told her. How could she when she knew her friend would see right through her.  
« Therese...I'm her Cello Professor. We meet 2 evenings per week ».  
Raising her eyebrows, the brunette looked at her friend expectantly, waiting for more. Why did she get such an uneasy feeling about this ?  
« What ? »  
« Nothing...just you look so... Snappy. If there was something else you would tell me right ? » Cigarette in hand, Abby was bitting her lip, pondering her next move. She finally looked sadly at Carol before walking towards the exit with a look back. « I'm your friend you know, don't forget that ».

Tonight was the first rehearsal with the Orchestra. The blonde tried to collect herself, this was why she accepted this position in the first place. She would not let that jerk ruin it for her.

Walking towards the auditorium, she was pleased to see around 70 musicians already there, their voice echoing in the large room.

Climbing the few steps towards the stage, Carol clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.  
Clearing her throat, she mustered as much confidence as she could before starting.

« Thanks everyone for coming tonight, it's officially the beginning of this new adventure. We will now work together, as one big family to be ready for the big Christmas concert. You must have all received the pieces details by now. If that's not the case, please let Maria my assistant know. »  
The crowd was entirely focused on their new director, excited to be part of this institution.  
« So for tonight, please all come around me on stage. Well push the piano in the middle.. »  
Her voice faltered a little bit as she said so. Therese. She could not remember seeing her among the musicians gathered tonight.  
The flow of musician started to make its way on stage, tchatting lightly while they were installing their chairs and instruments. Carol directed the assembly. Explaining where each instrument type should be.  
After a good hour or so, she was happy with the setup.   
« Okay so now to finish, I will ask each subgroup to play together, we will start with the concerto N°1 ».  
Violonists, cellists, oboists, all were ready to give their little performance, wanting to give their best to impress the blonde. Lots of adjustments were necessary but she was hopefull they could achieve something terrific all together.  
« That's all for tonight, thanks again... »

People started to collect their belongings, creating a buzzing background noise when someone asked a question.  
« I'm sorry, Mrs Aird ? What about the piano ? Are we not supposed to rehearse as well ? » The young man was looking at her with confusion written over his face. Jack she remembered. Or was it John ? She selected him as the second pianist...  
Swallowing hard, she tried to think about an answer.  
« Well Therese knows that piece already so there is no specific need for her to rehearse with us at this point. Make sure you master it as well of course ».  
The young man did not look impressed, his eyebrows scrunching up, his lips in a tight smile.  
« Fine Mrs Aird ». With that he made his exit like the others.  
Carol was nervous, how was she supposed to answer that question ? The truth was that Therese did not show up tonight, the same way she skipped her cello practice on Monday, Tuesday, and her class this afternoon. The blonde was concerned. She could not afford to lose her best pianist, neither could she jeopardize a talented student's future with whatever romantic feeling she might have.  
Not losing a single second, she walked briskly towards the exit herself, not wanting to be alone one moment more in this room.  
She was right to do so. She realized Parker was just outside the theatre, he did not see her leave among the many musicians. Closing her coat tightly around her she nearly run towards her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breathing heavily, hands on her hips, Therese just finished her last lap.   
After the « incident » with Carol the other night, she decided she needed a break. She could not do it. Not while she was nursing such confusing feelings towards the blonde.  
She then used the only way she knew to relax, sport.  
To say Tim was pleased was an understatement. He did not understand why she was suddently attending all the sessions but he did not care. The tournament was in 10 days and he wanted her to be ready.

Therese spent the last few days solely focused on highschool and the tournament to come.  
She made sure to spend some quality time with her friends to make up for all these times she left them to run to the music school.  
« We are going to this party tonight, are you coming ? It's Gen's birthday »  
The brunette nodded slowly, her mind wandering once more. She needed a distraction, she would go she decided.  
« Come on Terry, I'll pick you up, we can go together » Richard offered. She did not want to give him any false hope but still she agreed.   
She knew Dannie had a crush on Gen, she needed to be there for him, to make sure he would not make a fool of himself. While she already had some experience when it came to dating, he was still quite naive and could use some help.  
Getting back home just in time to shower and get changed, Therese spent little time looking for an outfit to wear. Most of her clothes were sport ones. She spotted a little green button down dress, she knew she would look good in it without putting much effort.  
Tonight she wanted to feel good, she wanted to feel beautiful. She knew she could get anyone. Anyone but Carol. That thought alone made her switch the temperature of the shower to cold.

« Huuuu Terry you look nice, hot even ». Richard was wisthling when she opened the door. His hungry eyes not hidding his intentions. She gave him an eye roll before putting on her black combat boots and grabbing her small purse.  
She made her eyes extra smoky for the occasion, her hair up in a messy ponytail.   
Boys ans girls were giving her apreaciative looks and Therese raised her soulders with a renewed confidence.

« Hey there!!! » Dannie greeted his friend smiling, he was wearing a tuxedo, what a weird idea she thought.  
« So I will introduce you to Gen, follow me... »  
Leaving Richard with a satisfactory smirk. Therese let herslef be directed throught the crowd.  
She spotted in a corner an older brunette, probably around her early twenties.  
Dannie's hand started to get sweaty in hers and she squeezed it a little to reassure him.  
Clearing his throat, he made a bee line for the young woman.  
« Gen ? », The brunette beamed at him, excusing herself to give her two guests her attention.  
« Dannie! How are you doing ? You look so handsome tonight ». She touched his fore arm as she said so and Therese observed amused a deep blush adorning her friends face.  
« You look beautiful he replied », and everyone could tell he was believing it.  
The introductions were made and the young brunette take her clue to leave the two love birds alone. She could feel Dannie would be okay. Looking around, she could see dozens of people tchatting animately, laughing and drinking happily.

In need of fresh air she accessed the roof top and asked some drunk guests for a cigarette.  
She took a drag, then another. Feeling the nicotine hiting her brain, soothing her.  
A flash of blond hair caught her attention and her heart started to beat widely. She turned her head, trying to see who it was.. before realizing it was not her. It was not Carol.  
Heart in he throat, she took a glass of an unknown liquid and drank it in one go. She spent the remaining part of the night dancing and flirting around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next Wednesday, Carol started to panick. There was still no news of Therese.  
Not wanting to sound to eager, she was now desesperate for an update. She needed to know she was alright.  
After witnessing the empty seat in her classromm one too many times, she sighed and asked the question that had been on her lips for days now.  
« Would anyone of you know where is Therese? »  
The classroom was silent, as if they knew the story, but how could they ?   
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Carol needed an answer or she would lose it.  
« Please, tell me » She was pleading now.  
An uncomfortable looking Richard raised his hand akwardky.  
« Mrs. Aird, Therese is droping out of the program I think. She is preparing for the big basketball game with the team »  
« You think ? » Carol narrowed her eyes. Richard skirmed in his seat, not knowing how to answer.  
« Yes, next saturday, they are playing against the Los Angeles team. It's a big game... »

Not pushing the issue any further, Carol made a mental note to look it up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this prequel !  
> Part 2 will be called "Top Dog" and will be back to present time.

Chapter 6

The music was loud and the public was chearing.  
From the lockers, the Boston junior team was waiting for the last recommandations from Tim.  
« So tonight girls, it's your night ! You can do it, don't be afraid »  
The excitement was gaigning the players and Therese could feel the anxiety bubbling in her throat.  
She knew this game was important for her future. She needed to be the best tonight and she knew most universities would be looking for new talents to join their teams next fall.

Wearing a black and white jersey with black shorts, the brunette kept jumping around to keep her stamina high.  
The clapping sounds coming from the gymnasium told her the previous game had ended. It was now or never.

The music level increased and they heard the speaker shout into his mic. The crowd erupted into applause. The women started to make a bee line for the entrance, waiting for their names to be called.

After couple of minutes, they were all there on the wood floor, looking at the biggest audience they've ever faced as players. Tim carefully decided which players would start and soon the referee announced the start of the game.

Therese was everywhere, she felt a rush invading her knowing her future could be depending on this very moment. 44-48, that was the score right now, Boston was behind but they had 12mins left to win.

Somewhere outside...

« I'm sorry madam but you need a ticket to enter »  
« A ticket ? But this is highschooll students playing for god sake! »  
The security guy was not impressed, he eyed the elegant blonde from top to bottom, wondering why she was even here.  
« Listen... »  
« Mike »  
« Mike. I need to get inside. You don't understand. »  
« Well I do madam, but as I said, you need a ticket to enter. No ticket. No game. Got it ? »  
Fuming, the blonde flipped her hair with a shake of her hand before turning around, her heels tapping on the concrete.  
Back into her car she huffed and puffed. This was the first time she was denied the entrance somewhere. And she did not like it one bit... Frustrated, she felt her eyes starting to string, before large warm tears went rolling down her cheeks. She just wanted to see Therese, was that too much to ask ? Was she becoming crazy ?

Taking a deep breath, she steadied her hands and drove into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Whoooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » The girls were jumping up and down, arms in arms, cheering for their victory. They did it ! They fucking won this game. 67-65  
Therese as expected was elected player of the game with 32 points. She was thrilled, her dream was finally in front of her.  
All their highschool friends joined them after the ceremony and they were now dancing and drinking to celebrate together. Dannie was here, proud to see his best friend becoming a celebrity.

« Therese ! You fucking did it girl, « player of the night », really ?!! You owe me big, I've always told you you could do it, even when you were beating yourself up ». The two friends huggued briefly and Therese was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. Richard came joining the crew as well, still expecting the brunette might be interested in him.  
« Hi Terry, nice game !! I swear the place was so crowded even Mrs.Aird could not make it inside » . At that he laughed drunkily, surrounded by the other female players. Therese's face instantly fell, she felt sober out of sudden.  
« I 'm sorry Richard, what did you just say ? »  
« Congrats Terry !!! » he tried to engulfe her in a big hug but she pushed him back forcefully.  
« Hey what the hell, it hurts !! » the young man was not getting it. Confused.  
« What did you just say about Mrs Aird ?!! »  
« Oh that... » he started to scratch his head nervously. Why did he always feel like being the messenger between these two resulted in him always being yelled at. Women he thought.  
« Well Phill spotted her outside, she got denied access, she did not make it inside so she left ».

It took Therese couple of seconds to digest the information. Carol was here. She came to see her?  
The brunette could not let her ruin her fun one more time. It was her big night, she did not want to think or hear about Carol. This needed to end, she took a decison that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol did not sleep at all during the weekend. Her thoughts were invided by Therese, always Therese. She knew it was wrong, so wrong. She was young, she was her student. But can you control feelings so strong ? How she wished they would have met in a different context...

Walking towards her office on Monday morning, she did not expect the white enveloppe sitting on her desk. Neither did she expect its content, written in a perfect handwriting.   
Sobbing uncontrolably after reading its content, it was the first time ever she missed her classes.

« Carol

I don't even know where to start, how to start.  
I just know I need to do this, I need to set myself free from you, from your influence.

Know that since that day I entered your classroom, I have not been stopping thinking about you.  
I've wanted to know everything about you, I've wanted to see you smile, to feel the softness of your skin, to see the kindness of your heart, to protect you also. These feelings I have are so foreign to me, so strong. But I guess they must sound ridiculous for you, I'm just a young girl as you once called me.  
I might be young Carol, but I know what I feel for you will never disapear. It will stay with me forever. Still, I know you and I will never happen. I know that know, and god knows why I started to think that maybe you were feeling the same ?  
I have taken a decision Carol, I can no longer be in your presence. I can't feel you so close and so far away, I can't do it. It's to much, this is torture.

You must have realized I skipped classes and rehearsals, this gave me some time to think things over. I needed time away from you.nStill I know you came that night, for the game ? We won. And that night I won with it my freedom.

I've been selected to be part of the Barnard's team next fall, this was my goal all along, being the best, making a name for myself. I'm getting there, even if music won't be involved.

Music. I know I cannot drop everything behind me. Even if at first I wanted to, I know I can't do that, out of respect for everyone, for you. That's why I've decided to keep being the first pianist in the orchestra. I will attend all rehearsals but that's about it. Don't expect more from me. I'm leaving the Gerswchwin program.  
We will keep it strictly professionnal, not that you've been anything but professionnal since I've met you, but you know...just in case. After the Christmas concert, I'll be out of your life and you will be out of mine.

I wish you the very best, I wish you the world. Deep down I kow I will always heart you.

Take care of yourself Carol, please be safe,

Love Always

Therese »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months went by and End year was around the corner.  
Therese was better, she was concentrated on her objectives, she was not thinking about Carol so much. Or at least she was'nt outside the Orchestra rehearsals.  
Watching the blonde direct so many musicians with poise and talent was something new entirely. She always felt starstrucked when watching her. She could not help it. She got Carol Aird under her skin.

The blonde felt the same. She could tell Therese gained a new confidence away from her and it suited her. She was longing to be in her presence, to hear her talk, laugh even. She missed the time where things were much simpler between them. How naive was she to think she could keep things under control. How was it possible...  
After reading the letter, Carol realized the enormity of it all. She was in love with a student. How could she forbid herself for that. She felt guilty for being the reason Therese decided to stop music.

The Christmas concert was here, it was her highlight, her first time directing a philarmonic. Also the last time she would see Therese. What an odd feeling, this mix of happiness and despair she thought. She felt Therese's eyes on her the entire evening boring into her. She would remember those green eyes her entire life, she knew it. There were engraved in her heart.  
The grand finish happened. Then silence and the crowd started clapping. It was over, it was the end.  
The concert was a success, everything was close to perfect and she knew she was starting this chapter as a Director with great honors. It was just the beginning tho, at least she tried to convince herself.

Therese was nowhere to be seen at the afterparty, neither was Mr. Parker.  
Carol tried to concentrate on the conversation when Abby placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.  
« Carol, the police... want to talk to you ». Scrunching her brows together, the blonde did not know what to expect.   
« If you'll excuse me, I won't be a minute » Putting her full charm in display, Carol exited the room towards the direction indicated by Abby.  
« Mrs. Aird ? »  
« Yes ? »  
« We wanted to hear you as a witness regarding a case of sexual harassment. An indicator gave us proves of this man misconduct with several women. Including you. We would need your testimony here... »  
Chock was written all over the blonde features, she was shaking lightly, not knowing what to do with this information.   
Out of nowhere, a small hand was placed on the small of her back, she turned her head just in time to see Therese walking forward, giving her one last longing look.  
« Take care Carol, please be safe now ».

And with that she was gone. Forever.  
That was on the 23rd of December 2008. A date Carol would never forget.


End file.
